pp_reimaginedfandomcom-20200213-history
All Creatures Great And Small
Drew, Leon and Adrian go back to the Late Jurassic to bring back some of the smallest dinosaurs that ever lived, but end up with some big surprises along the way. Meanwhile, Alice makes a couple of new friends. Plot It has been a couple of weeks since the Brachiosaurus mission and the time has come to introduce the rehabilitated Arlo to the Apatosaurus herd. Linda and Khatin observe as Arlo approaches the herd, but is chased off by two of the large males. Linda, barely retaining her composure, goes off to find Drew for help. However, Drew has little time to concentrate on this pressing issue , since the time has come for a new mission. This time, the target is compsognathus, and Theodore has chosen for them to travel specifically to the Lourinha formation of Portugal. This time, Drew chooses to only bring Adrian and Leon and have this be a mission 'between buds' for old times' sake. The Denhams, left behind, have to come up with their own plans to keep them busy while Drew goes off with his two old friends. Jack plans on trying to gain experience as a keeper (and with one of his hopeful preferred animal types no less) by working with the park's new resident ornitholestes (reasoning that working initially with a more solitary 'raptor' would give him the experience needed to eventually graduate to working with 'pack hunters'). Alice, on the other hand, plans to both gain experience as a keeper and potentially make a new friend amongst the staff by helping Yolanda care for Arlo while he's still in the rehabilitation center. With these plans thus made, Drew and his buddies go through the portal to begin their work for the mission. The first creatures the trio encounters in the past are a trio of stokesosaurus. The carnivores are feasting on a carcass, but a mixture of Leon's imitations and Adrien bringing along a couple appetizing meat sandwiches attracts them into the future. With the first rescue for the mission out of the way, the trio continues onward, and come across a clearing filled with Dracopelta, Dacentrurus, and Draconyx grazing and browsing. The trio manages to spend some time observing them before later attracting the small herds through to the future one herd at a time. Unfortunately, right as they're still working on coaxing one intimidated young adult straggler, both the dinosaur and the trio are caught quite off guard when a torvosaurus abruptly comes into the picture, snaps it up in its jaws, kills it, and then carries it away. The trio carefully follows, only to then be forced into letting it continue ahead by the arrival of a pack of European allosaurs. After the allosaurs have been sent to the future, the trio finally come across a group of compsognathus in the midst of trying to surround and swarm a herd of alocodon. Then a not quite well timed mini stampede of lusitanosaurus being chased by a small group of subadult lourinhanosaurus sends the tiny dinosaurs scattering, and the trio only manages to get the alocodon through to the future before all the compies disappear into the undergrowth. Fortunately, they manage to also get ahold of the lusitanosaurus and the lourinhanosaurus. They are then forced to make camp and sleep for the night (where they are anyway). The next day, the trio manages to strike lucky by coming across a large clearing full of lourinhasaurus, supersaurus, Lusotitan, phyllodon, and compsognathus. The group luckily enough manages to trap and capture a sizable number of compies before chaos arrives. An entire pack of adult lourinhanosaurus arrives and sends the various herbivores into a panic. This panic only worsens when some of the herbivores try to escape through a lake and find yesterday's torvosaurus inside the water waiting. The portal is hurriedly opened in time for a sizable number of the various herbivores to stampede through, followed by the lourinhanosaurus. Drew tells Adrian and Leon to head back to Prehistoric Park with the compies, Drew chooses to stay behind just long enough to try to continue after the torvosaurus. He is lucky enough to come across the torvosaurus in the midst of making a nest alongside its mate. But then another mated pair arrives that wants to try to steal the already perfectly set up nesting site for themselves. A fight unfolds, with the losing couple being sent running away, straight into the portal. Then Drew manages to use a megaphone to attract the winning couple into following in the losers' footsteps not too long afterward. With these last additions rescued, Drew finally comes back home. From there, all the animals are given veterinary treatment as needed, the enclosures are set up and turned into being inhabited, Jack has made some good progress worthy of hope for the future, Alice has become well on the way to making a good new gal pal while also helping Arlo get all that much closer to full rehabilitation, and the mission comes to its end. Notes